


Lost in Translation

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Viktor says something that doesn't properly translate into English.





	Lost in Translation

Viktor sat up from bed with feeling as if something crawled into his mouth overnight. His tongue felt raw and dry. He reached for the bottle of water Yuuri insisted on keeping near the bed and gratefully took a swig from it. He looked around the empty room to see clothes thrown about. The shower ran in their shared bathroom. Viktor went to their drawer and found a clean pair of underwear. He thought about joining Yuuri in the shower but decided to lie back down. 

Yuuri came out of the shower while Viktor was scrolling through his social media feed. Viktor looked up to Yuuri who had a towel draped around his waist. 

“Oh, love, I under-over-drank,” Viktor tossed his phone to the side.

Yuuri stopped towel drying his hair to stare at Viktor. He took a moment to think about Viktor's words. “You what?” He finally asked. 

Viktor took a deep breath to think, “I underperformed.”

Yuuri pulled the towel around his waist lower to expose bruises made by fingers and obvious hickey marks, “I doubt that.” He laughed. 

Viktor smiled and laughed. He attempted the word in Russian, “Недоперепил.”

Yuuri stood in the middle of the room staring at Viktor.

“Lost in translation?” Viktor smiled up at Yuuri from the bed. 

Yuuri nodded, “This is Tsundoku all over again." 

Along with some American gestures, Viktor and Yuuri also had Russian and Japanese phrases that were difficult to manage around. Once, when Viktor had bought a stack of novels to read off season, Yuuri had commented, “Tsundoku!” Which only fell on confused ears. 

Yuuri thought about it before explaining, “It’s when you already have unread books.” 

It was a word Russians were not used to and Yuuri had not found an English word for it. They were still learning each others language, so they still struggled. 

Now with Viktor struggling to think of a proper translation, Yuuri smiled at him. Viktor looked up from his spot and reached his arms out, “Yuuri, I wish we were born of the same language.” 

Yuuri fell easily into his arms. They laid together on the bed. Yuuri allowing Viktor to tease where the towel rested on his thigh. 

Yuuri brushed a stray strand out of Viktor’s eyes, “If only.” He kissed Viktor's nose. 

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s lips, “It’s like cat crap in the mouth.” He tried. 

Yuuri pulled away before laughing. 

“Don’t make fun! You know what I mean,” Viktor poked at his sides.

Yuuri reached back out to Viktor. They held each other and kissed each other some more. Both trying to recall the full events of than previous night. It had been wild and out of control. 

“I lost control of my drinking,” Viktor tried to translate again. “I had more than I could handle.” He nodded at his final translated. 

Yuuri put a finger to the tip of Viktor's nose, “Why didn’t you just say that!” 

“Why didn’t you just say I have too many books!” Viktor kissed Yuuri's finger. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes but kissed Viktor anyway. “Teach me more Russian,” Yuuri whispered against his lips. 

They spent the rest of the morning repeating phrases to each other in their native tongues. It was a hungover morning well spent, in Viktor's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my boyfriend who will say things in Spanish (I'm a non Spanish speaking mexican) phrases that he gets confused about in English.
> 
> Also just they both speak another language so I imagine it's like that scene from Jane the virgin where Petra and Rogelio talk to each other and keep getting confused because of their accents.


End file.
